As quality of life increases, users start to engage in some recreational activities in spare time, for example, learning yoga or dancing. However, for learning in a professional training institution, the users need to spare particular time to go to a particular place, and further need to pay training fees. Therefore, learning yoga or learning dancing at home by using a television device becomes a good choice for the users.
A user learns yoga or learns dancing at home by using a television device in the following way: The television device displays a yoga or dancing image, and the user performs, according to the yoga or dancing image displayed by the television device, movement imitation to learn yoga or dancing.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
When the user performs, according to the yoga or dancing image displayed by the television device, the movement imitation to learn yoga or dancing, the user watches a movement in the image on the television device while making a body movement, which distracts the user's attention, thereby causing a low learning speed and an undesirable learning effect on the user.